The present invention relates to certain novel organic compounds. In particular the invention relates to certain 2-cyanosteroids useful for the induction of menses and the termination of pregnancy in mammals.
Compounds which show activity for induction of menses and termination of pregnancy are well known. Estrogens have been used widely for induction of menses in the menopausal female see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,820. Progesterone and its derivatives have been shown to be useful for primary and secondary amenorrhea as described by Wiechert in U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,166.